Met de Kop in de Wolken
'Met de Kop in De Wolken' (With your Head in the Clouds) features 33 of the best songs from the show. This soundtrack album of ''Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was produced by Universal in 2014. Track listing # Kop in de wolken (Head in the Clouds) - meneer Aart, Pino & Tommie Lyrics by Judith Nieken # De p van Pino (The P for Pino) - Pino Lyrics by Judith Nieken # Mijn handen (My Hands) - Tommie Lyrics by Bas van Peijpe # Naar bed (To Bed) - Ieniemienie Lyrics by Bas van Peijpe # We maken een ritje (We're Going For a Ride) - Frank & Tommie Lyrics by Judith Nieken # Ik heb twee juffen (I've Got To Teachers) - Lot Lyrics by Erik van Os # Hoe moet dat dan? (How Is It Done?) - Tommie Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart # Gaatjes (Cavities) - Pino Lyrics by Sylvia de Boer # De S van Suriname (The S in Suriname) - Peetje Lyrics by Judith Nieken # Zellef doen (Do it herself) - Pino & Purk Lyrics by Judith Nieken # Tommie kan niet kiezen (Tommie Can't Make a Choice) - Frank & Tommie Lyrics by Judith Nieken # Er was eens (Once Upon a Time) - Ieniemienie Lyrics by Judith Nieken # De vlieg (The Fly) - Arjan Lyrics by Chris Winsemius # Domdomduet (Dum-dum duet) - Tommie & Ieniemienie Lyrics by Rob Chrispijn # Dinges (Things) - Lot Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart # Knoppen (Buttons) - Purk Lyrics by Sylvia de Boer # Opa is dood (Grandpa is Dead) - Frank Lyrics by Theo Olthuis # Trappetje naar de maan (Ladder to the Moon) - Tommie & Ieniemienie Lyrics by Judith Nieken # Boze spoken (Angry Ghosts) - Ieniemienie Lyrics by Eric van Os # Magneetje (Little Magnet) - meneer Aart Lyrics by Karel Eykman # Knuffellied (Hug Song) - Pino Lyrics by Chris Winsemius # Schone billen (Clean Bottoms) - Frank & Purk Lyrics by Judith Nieken # Waterpaard (Water Horse) - Lot Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts # Zin in zoenen (Fancy Kissing) - Peetje Lyrics by Cindy Pieterse # Worst (Sausage) - Ieniemienie Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart # Streepjes (Stripes) - Tommie Lyrics by Judith Nieken # Wee Wee Wee (Woe Woe Woe) - Frank Lyrics by Erik van Os # Zusje (Little Sister) - Lot Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts # Ik ga niet mee (I Won't Come Along) - Tommie Lyrics by Rob Chrispijn # Zingen (To Sing) - Frank Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart # Purk, de fles en het bedje (Purk, the bottle and the crib) - meneer Aart & Purk Lyrics by Karel Eykman # Nooit meer slapen (Never Sleeping Again) - Pino Lyrics by Judith Nieken Cast *Renée Menschaar as Pino *Bert Plagman as Tommie *Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie *Judith Broersen as Purk *Aart Staartjes as meneer Aart *Lot Lohr as Lot *Frank Groothof as Frank *Gerda Havertong as Tante Peetje *Arjan Smit as Arjan Credits * All music composed by Henny Vrienten. * Copyright NTR See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums